My Human Crew
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: One-shots on each character of The Human Crew. Hunter is included. These are all romance's that could've happened in the books. Hunter/OC, Turk/Penny, Lance/OC, etc. Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1: Hunter

**Hey everyone! Okay, now I'm doing this for fun and I realised that there aren't many Hunter stories and I didn't want the poor guy left out especially when he…I don't want to ruin it for anyone who haven't read PLAGUE yet. So I'm not going to spoil that for anyone. As he's quite lonely because he lost his friends I wanted romance in this to cheer him up. Now just so you know, I'm a romance and horror type of girl so that's why most (Ahem…ALL) are to do with romance. I'm sorry but that's life right? They will be shots of Zil, Harry, Hunter, Turk and all those other Human Crew. I will be doing them one each in each chapter or…whatever just read!**

**Actually I'm going to write Plague spoilers in the summary so those who clicked on it and didn't read the PLAGUE spoilers bit then you're in the zone. Sorry, I had to write that. So here you guys go! **

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, you know the drill; I don't own the Gone series, okay? I admit it and now I'm ashamed… Whatever, just read guys and enjoy.**

Hunter's POV:

Now this is the life. Despite the fact that the FAYZ happened, starvation's taking over our bodies, thirst too; I won't go into the details. But the life I'm living now is almost close to perfect. My parents weren't there to boss me around for lazing around, I had my friends around me, I had a TV remote in one hand and a piece of beef jerky Turk gave me in exchange for a cool beer bottle I found on the street. He didn't tell me where the beef jerky came from but who cares? I had food in my hand and that's all that matters.

There was some occasional static on the TV due to the FAYZ happening but as long as the power doesn't go out I'm fine. But unfortunately I can only watch damned movies and not my favourite programmes that were supposed to happen live today but whatever. _Karate Kid_ was on with Jaden Smith fighting at the tournament. It's kind of hilarious to watch his face go ballistic and really scary in a way. A blanket was covering me even though it was quite humid like always in the FAYZ.

I heard a slam at the door and footsteps casually walking upstairs. I knew Zil was probably back from something unimportant. Probably bullying little kids or stealing a swimming pool. I never imagined me being friends with Zil Sperry. He always sat alone at lunch with his homemade and rather disgusting packed lunch from home. I and Harry used to make fun of him because our friends did or just never hang out with him. He was weird in his own way and had quite a temper. As soon as the FAYZ happened, I guess Zil had no friends or family younger than 15 so he stuck with us since we didn't really make fun of him from heart. I actually felt sorry for the guy and so did Harry so we kept him. We became roommates in a house that was abandoned.

I heard the sound of guns coming from a machine and I was secretly jealous that Harry got first dibs on playing on the Wii. The little bastard he is. A few minutes later I heard a running sound from the stairs and Zil had confronted me.

"Dude, where's my beef jerky? I swear I had it hidden somewhere in my room," he was looking and darting his eyes everywhere and then he looked at me with suspicion. "What are you accusing me for? I didn't take it." I looked back at the TV lazily but Zil wasn't having any of that.

"Don't give me shit, dude. I knew you took it, just like you took my soda three weeks ago!" I had no answer for that apart from shouting, "I didn't take it!"

Zil eyed me and I could feel those brown eyes burning into my body and I felt uncomfortable,

"Oh, yeah? Well, you freak, if you didn't take it then why is there a piece of beef jerky in your hand? Care to explain, Freakzilla?" I tensed up and stood up from the brown leather sofa,

"Look, Zil. If you really wanna know, Turk gave it to me. I exchanged it with a beer I found on the street. Why are you accusing me? I mean it could be anyone. Oh wait, I know, is it because I have microwave jazz hands? Is that it, Zil Sperry? You're jealous?" I defended myself, gesturing violently with my hands and he backed away every time I moved my hands, as if I was going to hurt him. I smirked and just kept that to myself.

"You fuck. Of course it is but I'm not jealous. No, I'm just fucking tired of these people's powers and all that. See Sam? He has light. See Dekka? She has the gravity thing. See Brianna the fucking Breeze? She has that stupid speed. All these people are famous here and what are we? Stuck with another freak that's you. I can't believe you and Harry were friends, I mean seriously? You've got a superpower and it's like you're rubbing it in! You fucking bastard!" He had gone into hysterics now and while he was shouting he had grabbed on a poker stick and was threatening me with it. Every word came out as the most horrible insult and it just spat from his mouth. I began to loathe him then. Every second that was wasted on him was banned from my life. He tried to steal my best friend. And he was going to pay.

I stuck out my hands in front of me and in front of Zil. I moved slowly closer to him.

"Why did you have beef jerky stashed in your room anyway? Were you planning on sharing it with your _friends, _Zil? Or was it just for you? Oh, and see Edilio? He has no power and sticks with Sam anyway. See Astrid? She's Sam's fucking girlfriend and she has no power. So basically you're not the only one. We didn't ask you to come here, Zil. You chose yourself so if you want to blame someone, blame yourself. Nobody wants you or likes you, Zil. So just fucking get over it." I could see nothing but if you looked closely heat waves were beginning to form in my hands and Zil had charged at me, shouting out angry words that were undefined. A white-hot fury built inside me, anger took over my body, the devil had taken over me and now it was too late.

I guess I didn't realise when Harry had come barging in, demanding what was happening, he had gripped on the poker stick from Zil and he immediately let go of it and Harry threw it across the room, Harry had his back to me and didn't realise I was about to shoot. I couldn't stop, if it should be anyone to die, it was Zil but Harry, my best friend, obstructed my view and Harry shrieked in terror and pain and collapsed to the floor. My face turned deathly pale and my eyes widened. Shivers travelled down my spine as I looked down at my best friend dead with a sickly orange boil on his neck. It was large and I have a feeling I may have caused that. I could see foam coming from his mouth and I clasped a shaking hand over my mouth. He was dead. My best friend was dead. I murdered the boy who fought beside me the whole way through my life. I killed the boy who was my best friend.

Zil looked at me in horror and stumbled well away from me. The TV was blaring in the background and everything came to me in a heartbeat. He pointed an accusing finger at me and shouted,

"You were about to kill me! If Harry wasn't there, you would've killed me. That's what was going to happen to me!" A sob almost escaped from him but stopped and fought against it.

I was stuttering, it was meant to be an insult but it came out wrong, "D-D-Don't you c-c-care about H-H-Harry?!" I couldn't stand to see my best friend lying on the floor dead so I ran from the room, closing the sin from behind me. I could hear Zil shouting and screaming, "You freak! You chud! You crossed the fucking line, you mutant!"

Guilty, guilty, guilty! _Thump, thump…_ My heartbeat was loud in my ears, as if someone was banging on a drum next to me. I clasped my hands over them and ran well away from the house and into the dark woods, into the forest in which no-one would find me and spread the guilt on me even more. Trees, shrubs and inspects went past me in a blur as I ran into the forest.

I wanted to kill myself. I could, but I can't. I was a wimp, too afraid. I could kill my best friend but not myself? What kind of person was I? Horrible and insulting questions engraved into mine. _You're a murderer, Hunter…A murderer… _those words repeated into my brain. The sight of him never left my mind. It was and always will be in my mind forever. What I have done is something God will not forgive. I took a life, now He will take mine too. Tears were streaming down my face. I regretted going to the forest, I just wanted someone to comfort me and understand me and forgive me at least.

I banged my nose against another moving object and I crashed to the floor, rubbing my nose as it throbbed. "What? Why did you do that, dude?" I looked and saw a girl lying on the floor with her elbows propped up as she was rubbing her nose too.

"Fucking ass…" she muttered under her breath and as I looked at her, my decisions thought she was a pretty girl. She had chocolate brown hair that had tangles in it but I've seen worse on other girls. It wasn't as bad hair. She had green eyes that seemed to gleam like emerald. She had a perfect nose but it was pink from where I had accidentally hit her. She had a short top that didn't seem to fit her and you could see a hollow and starving stomach. She wasn't stick thin instead she was model type figure, not as much curves. She was wearing tattered skinny jeans that were cut in places and she wore army boots. She was a beautiful creature, usually the girl wore skirts and very tight tops that showed a lot of cleavage but she looked different.

When she looked at me her frown turned into a small smile and she blushed, hair falling into her face and so it hid it. I looked at her puzzled but then completely understood. Her name was Estelle Humberwood. I saw her at school and I knew she had a crush on me. Harry and Turk always urged me on and taunted me to talk to her before the anomaly happened. I guess I had small feelings for her but she wasn't my type.

I stood there uncomfortably and shuffled on my feet. She did the same.

"Uh…Sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean to hit in to you. I was just walking here and you kinda bumped into me and you were running." Her voice was perfect for her.

"Um…Sorry, err…its Estelle right? I was running away from…something I don't want to talk about."

She nodded as if she understood. She didn't. I knew she had no idea what it was like to kill someone. Especially when that person is your best friend.

It took a while for any of us to speak again; we were both scratching heads, looking down, etc. I would've left her ages ago but I had no idea how to depart the girl. She was pretty, her eyes were mesmerising and her lips were pink and smooth-looking and her skin… Focus. Just say something to make her leave. I opened my lips to speak but at the same time, she did too. We stuttered and then I made a gesture for her to go first.

"You know, Hunter. I'm an understanding person. I've been in situations that were even worse than…murder? I don't know. You can tell me something and I'll help you through it." She spoke these words quickly, trying to get it off her shoulders. She was closer this time but I rarely noticed. For a moment, I hesitated. Did I trust the girl? That depends, she says she understands but can she keep a secret? But there was no-one else to talk to. If I went to Sam, he'd just shake his head and go back to his depressed world. If I told any of the freaks, they'd probably do the same or dispose the body as if it's no big deal. I bet Zil told someone about it already. I doubt he hasn't.

I told her the story and we sat down on a fallen tree and we exchanged stories. She was nodding her head and was being dead serious about it. My eyes occasionally moved down to her chest but I managed to focus on her face. After my telling of the story, there was a soft touch of skin on my hand and I looked down and saw her hand on mine. I carefully slid it away and she jerked her hand back on her lap and she looked embarrassed. She cleared her throat,

"Hunter, don't let Harry's death get to you. You do that and you will never forgive yourself, you will always be engulfed in a sort of deep dark hole and you'd probably go depressed and zombie. Don't rely on God to forgive you, don't rely that on others. Forgive yourself for it. Don't forget about it completely for now but later just forget it. And you didn't mean to, right? It was an accident." Her wise words echoed in me. _Forgive yourself…_

"But I was going to kill Zil…" I replied in a church-like whisper.

"No." She said firmly, "If anything, you should have killed him anyway, he was a real jerk and you know that. Deep down, you knew that. Look for other friends. Harry will always be in your heart forever. No matter if he was gone and out of this world. Hatred can be in the heart for Zil but there's plenty of room for Harry and he'll always look after you, Hunter. No matter what. Understand?"

Whoa…who thought that such wise and beautiful words came from such a slutty and fluttery girl like her? I'm so stereotypical sometimes. She was beautiful without make-up. Mascara usually clogged her eyelashes, eyeliner usually made smudges sometimes. Without all that on her, she really was beautiful.

She gave a playful punch on my bicep. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hunter. It was nice talking to you." She winked and stood up, brushing leaves and dirt off her. I gripped on her wrist and stood up. I was taller than her, she reached to my chin.

"Thank you, Estelle." I whispered and I gave a soft kiss on her cheek. She was so still like a statue and she stood there blushing. I moved a strand of hair that was out of place and put it behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said, she was still standing there feeling her cheek from where I kissed her and she smiled, I left the forest feeling happier and relieved. Someone cared. And that person was Estelle Humberwood.

**Aw! I hope you guys liked that! I know I did! Have a great day guys and I'll definitely post more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lance

**Hey guys! So this is Lance's POV now and his OC. I hope you like this. Read, review and please enjoy. There is also a flashback for him back a few days after the FAYZ happened and what Lance did. I'm sorry as well if the storyline here isn't following the Gone books so I deeply apologise for that. Here's an awesome question for all of you readers out there,**

**Rating from 1 to 5, (5 being the best and 1 being the worst) rate the following boys in the book GONE: Drake, Caine, Sam, Jack, Zil, Lance, Hunter, Turk, Edilio, and Quinn. **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own the GONE series. So please don't make me go through that. I'm joking, enjoy!**

I sighed. Zil was giving me those perverted looks again. Yes, I know I'm very handsome but I'm not gay. I like female attraction. I like female hips, breasts, lips… I don't like pen-…

You know what I mean. There were some pretty hot girls out there. Most were just plain ugly because of the lack of food and thirst but some actually still cared a little about themselves. I still see some small amounts of make-up on that were probably rummaged through a drug store across the street, there were also some skimpy clothing in which I can see flat stomachs and slightly-hairy legs which doesn't really affect me at all. But every girl, no matter what, was covered in dirt somehow. Like everyone, the girls were also dirty and had tangled hair.

I had light brown hair that had streaks of gold in it; it was swept to the right and covered my right eye. A bit like Justin Bieber back in the old days. I had brown eyes and a pink mouth that every girl has ever wanted to kiss. I was tall, 6ft and I had more muscle than boys nowadays, especially when I'm still going through puberty. Boys like Turk or Zil usually wore hoodies that hid and shadowed their faces but I had a shirt that said "Fuck me" on it and jeans that fit me perfectly. My hands were in my jeans pocket and I stood with pride and a slight swag. Every girl wanted me. Every guy wanted to be me. But Sam came along and ruined that for me. Girls want a hero. I was now a villain. Zil changed me but maybe because I only wanted Sam to be gone. Or at least not beautiful like he usually is.

There was just one girl that caught my eye. My thoughts were interrupted by Zil's damned speech about taking the freaks down. I personally like them but I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted Sam to go. Maybe, secretly, maybe I had a power.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm day and the adults suddenly disappeared. Could this day get any better? My parents were the boring kind; they didn't really give a shit about me. They cared about my big brother though. The little asshole he is. Just because he got a scholarship in university for being the best medical student and getting a PhD and travelling to England doesn't mean that he gets every attention out of it. It doesn't mean 'Beau got a scholarship now let's completely forget about Lance'. 'Beau'. Who would name their child that? Certainly not me of course._

_I was smart, I was sporty but I wasn't genius-smart like Astrid. I guess I was the average kind. Sam, Astrid, Quinn and Edilio were back and I just wanted to roll my eyes at them for the rest of my life. Sammy boy knew how to drive a bus, he knew how to be a hero, and he knew what to do and when to do it. I can't do that. _

_Coates kids from up the hill came to us. They were lining in single file in military fashion, all had hands behind their backs, all had their chins held up proudly, all wore correct and the same uniform. The man in charge, Caine was his name, gave us a reassuring speech and crap but this girl with straight brown hair and beautiful face had her eyes darting and smirking at the audience. She stood behind Caine and next to her was the boy with a shark smile. Shivers climbed up my spine. After Caine's speech he told some of the people, including Sam, to come into church and appoint jobs. He was nice but he was holding a secret. It was all in his body language. As if he was saying "I know something you don't!" _

_I was held back and didn't manage to listen to their conversations in the church but whatever. Until I heard an ear-splitting crash. And then there was a scream and shuffling of feet. I moved well away from the church then. Immediately after 10 minutes, the Coates kids came out with proud and held up faces. The girl who had brown silky hair and a flawless face started moving towards the crowd who weren't in the church which also included me. She shook hands and smiled, not like before when she was smirking at everyone. She suddenly came to me and without me knowing, inspected me from head to toe, she held out her hand and I shakily moved my warm and sweaty hand into hers. She gave a firm shook for a fast 10 seconds and she left with a tight smile. Her dark brown eyes had bored into my light brown ones. Her hand was cool and well-manicured but as I watched her go, she wiped her hand on her skirt from the hand I shook with. _

_I was maybe in love but she didn't show her love for me. There was no sense of adoration in her eyes. It was cold where she was in her mind. Icy cold. But somehow, she will be mine. _

I wasn't interested in Zil. I had no idea how he became leader in the first place. I just don't want to be in this damned and boring crew anymore. I'm done. I sighed, gave a few ideas like Molotov Cocktails, his face was puzzled and confused but I just rolled my eyes and gave him the definition. Dickhead.

"Err…Guys; I'm going to go for a walk. I'm not feeling too good. That okay for you, Zil?" He gave a sign of permission by waving his hand towards the door and continued with his speech. I could still feel his gaze on my body as I slammed the door behind me.

I inhaled the scent of urine and human waste. The toilets don't work anymore so people have been using slit trenches which then leave off a horrible scent. I moved away from that slit trench and again inhaled the air and it was somehow fresher than before. I exhaled without wringing up my nose. I put my hands in my jean pockets and walked to the beach, the gun at my side was banging on my thigh occasionally. No-one went around without a weapon. It wasn't a law that Astrid the fucking Genius put up, she actually wanted to get rid of them, and it was a law that was enforced within us. No-one is to be trusted anymore. Zil changed me and I'm no longer trustworthy to anyone anymore.

It was dark and I doubt anyone would be up at this time of night at the beach. Usually, everything was warm and humid but today there was a breeze playing up and it seemed strange to me but I didn't bother anymore. We were a long way from strange now. I walked on the foamy sand with hands still in my pockets. The sea didn't lap and smash against the sand anymore as there was no real moon. It was just soft waves that didn't really make a difference anymore. I bet Sam was devastated when he couldn't surf. Sam Sam the Surfer Man. A smile played up on my lips.

I sat down on a hill of sand that was now hard as rock and I looked at the Pacific Ocean open wide at me. It was several seconds until I realised that I was sitting on something lumpy and uncomfortable. I groaned and moved to see that clothes lay beneath me. Were they there before? Maybe it was too dark that I accidentally sat on them. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe they were some random dead person's clothing. But they were still slightly warm and they weren't covered in sand or anything.

A sound. It sounded like a gasp from a female. It wasn't too close but when I looked around there was a girl roughly three feet from where I was sitting. She had a dirty towel wrapped around her and she crossed her arms, embarrassed. She walked to me and shivered. She was wet and her hair was matted to her face. I realised she was completely naked apart from the towel that held her. She looked around my age, fourteen and had dark honey blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her face was slightly tanned and she was slim from hunger. Her eyes were grey and stormy but in them were shock.

I blushed but I knew she couldn't see my face. I snatched the clothes from under me and quickly handed it to her.

"Err…sorry! These were your clothes, right?" My face was turned away from her and I could feel the clothes gently taken from me. I placed my hand back on my lap, where my gun was but I wasn't planning on using it because right then she quickly put her hands in the air as if to surrender and backed away from me, her towel slowly loosening but was still kept in place.

"P-p-please don't hurt me! I beg of you!" I put my hand away from the gun area and heard the frightened voice.

Her face was turned to the side with her eyes tightly closed. I felt helpless.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you! It-it-it wasn't supposed to happen! Sorry!" I stood up and saw that her clothes were on the floor from where she was standing. I slowly and hesitantly moved to her, taking slow steps. She had stopped being frightened but still kept her position with her arms slightly lowered. I could hear her small and shallow breaths. I picked up the clothes slowly with me still looking at her and I handed it to her. It took her a while for her to look up at me and she fully lowered her arms to her sides. Her jaw was chattering from the cold. I too was shivering as I hadn't had a coat on.

She took the clothes with a shaky hand and clutched them to her chest and looked down to the sand from shame. I slowly moved a hand to her chin and moved it up back to my gaze. She looked at me and inspected my built facial features; she seemed to go limp and fell towards me so I caught her by her arms and kept her up right. She stood back up and moved away from me slightly.

"Um… I'm Lance. Sorry for sitting on your clothes." I cursed myself for saying that.

"I know." She blushed furiously and said, "I mean I know who you are! Uh…no. Not like that! I mean…" She left it at that and I seemed to smile from her sudden embarrassing outburst. She blushed again and sighed, "I've heard of you. Sorry. Um…I'm Lily. And don't worry about the…uh…clothes." I nodded and scratched my head.

We stood there uncomfortably and then she said she wanted to get changed in a small voice. I turned around and let her get changed. I could hear shuffling and so I waited for her. It took a few minutes and I heard a muttering, "Shit."

"Uh…Lance? I…um…can't find my shirt. Can you help me find it?" I turned round and a glimpse of her in just her black lace bra made me smile. She was tanned that seemed natural and had a slim and flat stomach but there was a large cut that started from her shoulder down to the middle of her back. It was a scar. A deep scar that seemed to be scaring me. I and Lily started looking for the shirt and she was continuously blushing through the whole way. Her shirt was nowhere to be found. I guess, to apologise for my stupid behaviour in scaring her, I could give her my shirt.

I sighed in annoyance and took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"You need it more than I do. Especially since, you know, you're a girl." I smiled at her and she just stared at my naked chest.

"Yeah, no shit." She muttered and she put it on, smiling back at me. It was too big for her so occasionally it slipped from her shoulder so that it revealed most of her left shoulder and part of her breast. Her jeans were tattered and dirty but it didn't matter. It was the FAYZ. Her hair was beginning to dry.

I sighed and sat back down on the hilly sand in exhaustion. She seemed to stand there not knowing what to do. She sat down next to me. We both stared at the open Pacific sea for a few moments then she looked at me as I still stared.

"Look, I'm sorry for the frightened thing. I didn't want to get hurt especially since you're like, Zil's minion. Thank you for the shirt by the way." I looked at her in frustration.

"I'm not Zil's minion. I am no-one's minion. Nobody owns me, okay? I came out here to get away from it all. Not stalk girls who just bathed in the sea at two o'clock in the morning. I have a perfectly good reason, now what is yours?" I scowled at her and she was taken aback and then her surprise turned down to a frown.

"Lance, I'm not implying anything. It's not just me who thinks you're being owned, it's pretty much everyone. You follow his orders. You do anything he asks you to do. And you do it. It's your choice and yet you are out here to get away from it all." She held up both hands and made quoting signs from what I said, "I also have a reason. I came out here because normally all the boys come here to wash themselves and I have no privacy. Are you happy now, Lancelot?"

I snapped my head at her from 'Lancelot' and narrowed my eyes. She narrowed hers back. We kept it there, our faces so close. Then my lips twitched and my eyes relaxed and I laughed out loud. Her frown went deeper and she said, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you called me Lancelot. And because your face goes all weird when you narrow your eyes like that!" I was still laughing until she started laughing too. Soon we were both lying on the sand from the impact and we were looking at the stars that were an illusion. They flickered on and off. She sighed.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages. Laughter. We haven't had it for a long seven months since the FAYZ happened. I've been fishing with Quinn and his crew and this damn tan is just ruining me."

"I like your tan. It's sexy in a way. But if you don't like it then I won't either." It blurted from my mouth and she turned her head to look at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. I turned around in embarrassment and to not look at her. It was a while until her hand was on my bare and muscly arm. She turned me around and we were closer.

"I think you're sexy." She said in a whispery voice and she moved over to my lips and our worlds exploded. She kissed with hot passion and I wasn't too bad either. My lips automatically latched on her and we started sliding into each other's arms. Her leg was on top mine and we moved faster. She rolled on top of me and her fingers were splayed on my chest causing me to moan from her cool touch. My hands moved underneath her shirt and they moved up and down her back, I felt her bra clasp and very slowly unclasped one of the two clasps. She let go of me immediately and suddenly and gasped from our short and unexpected session.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll go." She stood up quickly, took her towel from the floor and left. I ran to her and gripped on to her wrist and turned her around to face me.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"It wasn't you. It was me. I kissed you and from those seven months here, I've changed. I vowed to myself to never let myself loose over a guy after the FAYZ happened. Plus, you're a bad guy. You-you wouldn't understand what happened to me. I'm sorry, I have work to do, Lance." She turned away with tears streaming down her face. My grip was loose on her wrist so she easily wringed out of the grip. She ran from the beach. She ran away from me.

I was devastated. What caused this? _Like she said, you dickhead, it's the FAYZ. And because something happened to her. And because you're a BAD GUY! _I was fighting with myself and so I growled with frustration and confusion and I set off back to the Human Crew HQ, which was basically just an abandoned house. My head was down looking down at the floor as I walked and my shoulders were slumped from disappointment. My chest and stomach was still bare since I gave my shirt to Lily. _Lily… _My heart ached.

Jesus, I only knew her for like 25 minutes and now I'm getting all worked up? What's wrong with me? _But isn't that what love is? _No it isn't, you got to know a girl for longer. _No, you nugget, admit it, the minute you saw her you fell in love. THAT'S what love is. _I groaned and agreed with my inner and correct self. I opened the wooden door and slammed it behind me. Zil and everyone else were still there, discussing things.

"Dude, you alright? You look like you just got dumped." Turk said. And I stared at him in anger. I controlled myself and sneered, "Shut up, Turk." I turned to Zil, "What have we thought of so far?"

"Um…so far, we are using your cocktail idea and burning the whole town, or the freak's bit of town, down to smithereens." He smiled wickedly and that earned some jeers from the crew. I just stared at him with bored eyes. "Whatever, Zil. I'm just your minion." He looked at me, puzzled. A blaming hot fury boiled up inside me.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned to his crew, "So, let me repeat the plan…"

His annoying voice muffled as I headed upstairs. Now that Zil doesn't have Harry and Hunter, he stays with me and Turk in an abandoned five bedroom house. I slumped into my bed without kicking off my tattered shoes and I lay there thinking about what she said. I looked at my hands and from nowhere sparks of electricity played from my hand. There was a coil of lightning blue sparks wrapping around my hand and on to my index finger. I chuckled softly to myself that it was unheard.

So I do have a power. And my power will help me get to the brown haired and flawless girl from Coates.

**I hope you liked that! It's confusing I know but I'm going to make sure it will get better soon. Basically I'm going to do a series of chapter 1's and those will all be separate so there was Hunter, Lance, Turk and so on of their POV's but they will be not connected in any way. There might be but I don't know yet. The chapter 1's will all need to be finished and then I'm carrying on each chapter's story. **

**It doesn't matter. Please review and please enjoy the rest of my stories and chapters. Thank you!**

**~Goneismyfav1~**


	3. Chapter 3: Turk

**So here's a chapter with Turk in it. It will start off with Turk/Penny and will move on to Turk/OC. Okay so I'm going to take a passage from FEAR and then I'm going to continue with it so I again, don't own FEAR or anything else. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GONE or any of the series. FEAR SPOILERS! There might be strong language in there.**

In that terrible moment standing at the edge of the cliff on San Fransisco de Sales Island, when Caine could save only one of them, Diana or Penny, he had made his choice.

Penny had endured pain like nothing she could have ever imagined. But it cleared her mind. It strengthened her. It obliterated what faint echoes of pity were still left in her.

Penny was no longer ignored.

She was hated.

Feared.

No longer ignored.

"You have anything to drink?" Turk asked.

"You mean water?" Penny had asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't be stupid; you know I don't mean water."

Penny fetched a bottle from her kitchen. It was half-full of whatever vile liquid Howard brewed. It smelled like a dead animal, but Turk took a long, long drink. Penny could tell that he was drunk the minute the bottle left his lips. It disgusted her but she couldn't help feel attracted to the boy.

"Want to make out?" Turk asked. Penny's daydreams switched off and looked at the boy bewildered.

She slinked towards him but he stopped her, he made a face, "Not like that. Not like you." Penny felt that like a slap in the face. She was stunned and realised what he meant. He wanted Diana. He wanted to make out with something beautiful unlike plain old Penny. This angered Penny.

"No, Turk. It's my turn. Diana is long gone with Sam. So there's no point in talking to me like that. You know I've always loved you." Again, she slinked towards the brown haired boy. He didn't do anything but looked at her in shock horror.

**Turk's POV:**

Penny was an alright girl. She had black hair that reached below her shoulders; she was lanky so she didn't have any curves to make her look more feminine. But her face was the prettiest of her body, it looked soft and gentle yet her eyes were hard and challenging. Turk didn't know what else to do when she had glided across the room towards Turk in the arm chair.

Her hair swished behind her as she sat on his leg. Turk's mind was slurred and again took another long swig from the bottle, to take away the memory and reality of this scene. She wore a yellow sundress that showed her arms and skinny buckled legs. She was flat chested too but that didn't stop Turk from moving closer to her. Though, not beautiful, she knew what to do in a situation like this. Her kisses were firm and desperate on Turk's dry chapped lips. But Turk had sat still through the session, he did not move despite him being drunk.

When finally, Penny had moved her hand on Turk's chest and placed another hand on his head, Turk began to move in time with her lips and soon their tongues intertwined in each other's mouths. He had held and straddled Penny on his hips and they began to move rougher and longer.

Penny did indeed taste the lingering vile drink in his mouth but that didn't stop her. Deep inside, Turk knew that he had to stop the devilish monster from sharing their passion for each other but he was drunk and his mind wanted another thing. If he was sober, he would've stopped her but it felt as if love and happiness had finally arrived inside Turk's heart. He was kissing the monster bringer.

Their hot passionate kissing lingered on for another hour, bringing a halt to their mouth-to-mouth kissing and onto body kissing. With Penny just twelve years old and Turk, thirteen, yet they felt experienced to do such sins. The two youngsters were sprawled against the hard flooring, Penny lying on top of Turk and softly kissing the nape of his neck.

Turk didn't feel drunk anymore and was beginning to feel his soberness coming back. His mind boggled brain had switched back into reality and he had stopped the insanity.

"Penny, get off me." Turk said with a gentle firmness to his voice.

She moaned eerily, "No…"

"Penny, get the FUCK off me." Turk felt irritated, he had somewhere to be. Penny stirred.

"I said, NO." Her hard and dark eyes had gazed on Turk's blue ones. Turk slid away from her and clung onto his shirt that was thrown off during the process.

"I'm leaving, and I'm not ever coming back here." Turk threw on his shirt, grabbed his boots and slung the gun over him. "Just leave me alone, Penny and don't ask me to ever do something for you." Turk left Penny standing in the living room, her dark eyes following his every move and struck by the sudden shock by what Turk did to her.

Turk let himself out of the house and took a deep breath in the smoky air. It smelt of smoke and urine and defecation. Turk wringed his nose and left towards his abandoned house on Eastem Avenue, knowing that no-one lives there apart from himself.

The walking journey took ten minutes but he had finally reached his new home. The memory of Penny flew away from Turk's mind. He decided to forget about her and move on with his life. He opened the unlocked door and shut himself inside his room. Turk flopped into his bed before sliding off his gun and covered himself with the dirty covers. Lance, Zil, everyone who was his friend in the FAYZ anomaly was dead and so he was all alone.

A beautiful hand had touched his shoulder. Turk shivered. For a crazy moment he thought it was Penny and thought she might have followed him but when he turned round lazily to be face-to-face with a girl he never saw before, his doubts had changed. Turk had absorbed the girl's beauty for a minute but when he returned to his senses, he jumped out of his bed and clung onto his gun.

"Who are you?" he spluttered. The girl elegantly lifted herself out of the double bed and stood up with such grace when she was actually quite surprised, again Turk was hypnotised by her swift movements. She was young, about his age. She had bright blonde hair that was so blonde it was blonder than Astrid's hair. She had dark brown eyes and her skin was tanned. She wore tattered shorts and a loose white blouse that had streaks of dirt and blood on it.

She sighed. It was smooth and soft. "God, I'm so sorry! I thought this was an empty house and I sort of slept in your bed. I've got nowhere else better to go to. Sorry. I'll leave." She had slipped on her flip-flops and hastily moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Turk had no idea where this voice came from but when she turned round hopefully to face him, he realised it was himself who said it. "You don't have to go. I just wondered why you were here."

"Oh." She said, "Ok, well, I'm May. I only just arrived here in…where are we?" her facial expression was confused and she had tilted her head with effect.

"Perdido Beach, California." Turk replied flatly, still bemused by her sudden presence. "Oh, well, my driver was taking me to this boarding school. I originally live in New York. My driver wasn't there and I've been living on the mountains for quite a while and I came here a week ago. The other houses are a bit crap aren't they?" She smiled, revealing her white teeth.

"Um, yeah, they are. I'm Turk. You can sleep here if you like, I'll move to another room." Turk started towards the door but was stopped by a cool touch on his wrist.

"Wait. I'd like some food first, please." She smiled sheepishly. Turk agreed and took her downstairs towards the kitchen, opened the cupboards and found two tall cans of pizza sauce with a small portion of very stale bread.

"I'm sorry but food's kind of short here. Here, it's the best I can give you." Turk gave his jaunty smile and sat down opposite her. They ate in silence before Turk's curiosity got the better of him and asked, "So, you've been living on the mountains for almost a year, how'd you survive that?" May slowly dipped her torn piece of bread in the can of sauce. "You know they have quite a lot of food there and water is slightly unlimited but you can never get the perfect shower." She smiled that seemed to melt Turk on the spot. "Why do you have so much blood on your blouse?"

That froze May's smile. She stuck the piece of bread back in the can, moved away from her food and clasped her shaking hands in her lap. Turk saw a tear dribble from her eye as she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I…" Turk left it there and he too moved away from his food in guilt. "It's ok, you didn't know." Silence had taken over their conversation.

"Darren, my…boyfriend, I guess, was with me on the mountains. He lived there and he took care of me. These mangy animals wanted food… and they killed him and ate him. I tried to get them off him and so his blood is on my clothes now. That's why I'm here now. I didn't want to see him lying there on the floor." Her teeth had begun to chatter though it wasn't cold and she had suddenly paled.

Turk had held onto his chair and moved snugly next to her, slinging his arm over her shoulder and holding her hand in his other. She had pressed her head on his chest and they stayed like that, her tears staining his shirt.

"May, look, I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to make you remember like that." She lifted her head at his sudden outburst and looked at him with bloodshot red eyes and tears shiny against her skin. She never looked more beautiful. They were so close that they could almost kiss.

"Turk, it's ok, you didn't know." She had whispered. They stared at each other's eyes, both sparkling and soon Turk spoke with shakiness, "You know, I can't help but feel that I know you somehow."

"I feel the same way." And both their worlds exploded with that one kiss, May had wrapped her arms around his neck and Turk gently grabbed at her waist. Turk thought that this was so much better than Penny's desperate kisses. Those kisses made him feel inferior but May's kisses made him feel loved and safe. Their food was long forgotten and they could both taste that lingering delicious taste in their mouths of spicy tomato sauce. Those tastes made the kiss warm and full of flavour.

They eventually broke apart and Turk had croaked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to especially when your…boyfriend…" Turk immediately felt his face flush with a warm tingly sensation and had taken off upstairs into his room. He felt terrible in leaving May awestruck in the kitchen.

Turk wasn't a particularly liked character but since he kissed Penny and then May, he felt different and somewhat loved. He's never felt that feeling before and was shocked by the love and tension around him. Despite the adults disappearing and life being crashed and burned, people still thought about the love around them. They still felt that.

Throughout Turk's time in his room, he heard shuffling outside the locked door. He also heard his true lover calling for him softly. Turk couldn't help but feel more loved. He opened the door to reveal a shy girl in the doorway.

"Come on in." Turk sniffed.

**Awww! I adored that chapter. Throughout the books with Turk in, I felt sorry for the poor guy especially with his limp. I hate the pairing Turk/Penny but I found that it made the story interesting. I'll post more soon! Please review! :D**


End file.
